The present invention relates to a stacking column for storing articles one beside the other or one on top of the other on pawls which rotate about an axis of rotation from a position of rest into a working position, the respective subsequent pawls being coupled to one another by means of at least one driver link plate.
Such stacking columns are known and available on the market in a variety of shapes and designs. For example, a stacking column for storing articles of the type mentioned at the beginning is disclosed and described in DE 196 47 578.3.
In said document, individual pawls are also arranged spaced apart one on top of the other so as to be rotatable with respect to one another, a rotary movement and pivoting movement of the individual pawls being coupled to one another by means of driver link plates in order to permit individual pawls, in particular extended pawls, to move back.
DE 100 00 371 A1 describes a grid system for accommodating components in a vertical position, in which components the individual latches or hooks for holding objects are connected to one another by means of linear rigid control levers with elongated holes.
DE 94 08 344.4 discloses a toggle lever for a stacking column for storing storable goods, in particular vehicle bodywork parts with a supporting arm which is assigned to an axis of rotation, a strip for holding the bodywork part being secured to the supporting arm.
DE 200 05 710 U1 discloses a latch lever for stacking columns having a counterweight which is formed directly from the lever itself.
DE 196 41 270 A1 describes a device for stacking and transporting shaped parts, the individual latches being constructed with axes of rotation and pin elements which engage in respective elongated holes of a side part.
The disadvantage in comparison with the stacking column described in said document is that a reduction of the pitch, i.e. a distance between two pawls with respect to one another, is not readily possible so that the pawl weights of the individual pawls as well as individual driver link plates impede one another. In particular for thin components of planar design it is advantageous that significantly more components can be accommodated in such stacking columns. For this purpose, the pitch must be considerably reduced.
If the pitch is reduced, for example the counterweights are in contact with one another so that the individual pawls cannot be moved along.
The smaller the pitch, the smaller a distance between a drilled hole and an elongated hole of the driver link plate, so that only a quite specific pitch can be obtained.
A different form of stacking columns dispenses with counterweights, in which case, instead of counterweights, springs are provided which restore the individual pawls. Such a solution is costly and problematic, which relates in particular to the spring forces. Such springs are prone to faults and easily move the articles to be stored out of the pawl region, which is also undesired. They are not self-locking.